Generations
by Bones-For-Temply
Summary: New Summary: Christine and Michael, are married and experiencing life together. When bumps are in the way, how would the couple get through it? They always have their family, will that be enough? Baby fic.
1. Footsteps

**A/N: Hello Bones Fans! I am back! I am going to TRY to write more! This story is about Christine and Michael. I know there are some out there, but I love them and let's face it we want them together! Here is my version! I hope you enjoy! **

"Babe lets go, your mom will kill us if we are late!" Michael yelled up the stairs, where his wife Christine of six months was still getting ready. Michael still has a hard time believing that he was married to Christine, the girl that has been through everything with him since the day she was born. He could still the screams from his mom when they told everyone they were dating freshman year of high school and the talk Booth gave him about treating her right. The wedding day was magical; it was after they had both had jobs at the Jeffersonian for a they finally tied the knot at the same place that once had the wedding of Temperance and Seeley Booth.

"Okay I am ready!" Christine said as she reached the last step of their house. They both walked out to the car, ready for a new day of work. Nobody was surprised when the kids followed their parent's footsteps; everyone knew it was coming, being in the lab every day. Michael looked over at his wife in the passenger seat and saw that she looked pale and had been particularly quite.

"Are you okay Christine?" Michael asked with full concern in his voice, when Christine responded with a head nod that just worried him even more "Babe I know you, what's wrong?"

"I'm okay Michael I am just feeling nauseous this morning" Christine said in a whisper.

"Why didn't you tell me, I would have called your mom and told her you were not coming in today?"

"Because I am fine! I can go to work." Christine said sounding just like her mother. Michael knew he had just irritated her so he just reached over and laced his hand between her fingers and continued the drive to the lab. They ended up arriving late but only by a few minutes but with Brennan the boss they knew it would not go unnoticed.

They walked in and saw Brennan, Angela, and Cam on the platform, all looking at them when they heard the lab doors closed.

"You guys are late" Brennan says looking at her daughter and son-in-law.

"Don't look at me, it was Christine's fault!" Michael said, but then noticed the daggers that his wife was throwing him "Okay, I am going to work, bye babe" he says giving Christine a kiss on the cheek and running away so he didn't get even deeper into trouble. Christine walked on the platform and everyone noticed she was not in the best of moods, so they just worked only talking when need be, until a few hours later when they heard the lab doors open once again.

"Bones! Christine! I got you a fresh one!" Booth yelled across the lab.

"Booth don't yell across the lab, and what are you even doing here, Agent Aubrey was capable of bringing in the body." Brennan stated, after booth was promoted to deputy director, he was not in the lab often.

"I wanted to see you and Christine, is that a crime" Booth said as he gave his daughter a hug while walking to the platform to examine the body. They open the plastic as the smell hit Christine her face went white and her stomach turned. She jerked to the side as she threw up everything possible. Both her parents on either side holding her hair and the other rubbing her back trying to comfort their daughter.

"Michael!" Booth yells knowing Christine would probably want her husband. Michael walked out hearing his father-in-law yelling his name. When he saw Christine hunched over and her parents practically holding her up, he ran not caring about the alarms that went off as he entered on the platform. When it seemed Christine was finished Michael finally decided, she had enough.

"I am going to pick you up honey okay?" Michael said as he took his wife to the office they shared and laid her down on the couch. He didn't bother asking if she was okay knowing that would make her more upset, but covered her with a blanket as her eyes start to fall. He watched until she was fully asleep then got up to go to the platform.

"Michael what going on with Christine, that is not like her?" Angela asked worried.

"I don't know mom, I have been worrying about her but she is so stubborn I can't get her to agree that something maybe be wrong. I am really worried about her" Michael said looking toward the coach where Christine was asleep, when all of a sudden he watched her fling up and run toward the bathroom. Michael ran after her leaving everyone on the platform worried.

Michael held Christine in the bathroom as she gave everything she had, the tears started to fall, as the frustration over took her mind.

"I think something is wrong Christine"

**A/N: Continue? Review if I should keep going! Thanks everyone! **

**p.s: I know it is short, but I didn't know the reactions I would get! Next time will be longer! **


	2. the warning before the storm

**A/N: Thank you Readers! I got good reviews on my story so here is more! Enjoy!**

"Michael, No! I am fine, it is just the flu!" Christine said now completely mad at Michael, he wouldn't just leave her alone.

"Babe…" Michael pleaded

"No Michael" Christine yelled getting off the bathroom floor and grabbing all of her stuff walking out of the lab without saying anything anyone. Michael tried to run after her but stopped when she exited the lab doors. He looked up to see his whole family looking at him with shocked and worried expressions. He walked up the platform and started to work as the rest of the family just watched him.

"Mikey…" Angela said getting her sons attention; it took him a few moments but he finally looked up into his moms eyes. "What is going on?"

"I don't even know mom, something is wrong with her…she is just so dam stubborn, she won't admit it." Michael said sitting down holding his hands under his chin, (A trait he got from his father).

"I know my daughter Michael, she is a mini Bones, stubborn, but she will do the right thing, when she knows for sure. All you can do is hold her, then when she realizes that she does need a doctor, get her there!" Booth said looking at his son-in-law that he loved as his own. Michael nodded in response then looked up at Brennan.

"I need to take the afternoon off, if that's alright"

"Of course Michael, I will tell Cam, just take care of my daughter" Brennan said in a typical Brennan way.

* * *

><p>When Michael entered the house, it seemed to be quite…which Michael found odd knowing Christine loved background sound; she would always have either the TV or radio on. He walks up the stairs, and starts to venture to their room when he started to hear the sobs coming from his wife; he did a sprint toward the bathroom as fast as he could. When he finally reached the room he saw his perfect wife hugging the porcelain like her life depended on it.<p>

"Oh Baby…I'm sorry I don't mean to be pushy" Michael whispers in Christine's ear as she continues to cry and dry heave. Its ten minutes of dry heaving and sobs, that she finally starts to relax. Michael wraps the cool wash cloth around her neck, and he gives kisses on her temple.

"Mike…take me to a doctor please." Christine said in a breathy whisper. Michael immediately jumped into action; he picked up Christine and carried her to their bed so she could lay down while he dealt with everything. He called Christine's physician and made an appointment for an hour later, than called Booth and Bennan to tell them he was taking Christine to the doctor, to not expect them in tomorrow, after promising to keep them updated. He walked up to see Christine half asleep in the fetal position, he decided he would shower and get dressed before waking her.

He never took his eyes off her as he got ready for the appointment; he was getting more nervous as the minutes ticked by…what if something was really wrong? He knew he had to wake her up, but he just didn't have the heart to disturb her. It was five minutes later that he finally kissed her forehead to wake her up.

"Come on babe…we have to get you to the doctor," She never responded just stood there as Michael dressed her and guided her to the car.

* * *

><p>The waiting room was quite, it was only one other person in the room along Christine and Michael, she was just there to get a quick physical. Christine had her head on her husband's shoulder as they waited for Dr. Kate Bosley, the same doctor that has Christine had gone to since she was fifteen. She didn't mind her, she was not her favorite doctor she had but it had the Dr. Brennan okay, so Christine continued to visit her.<p>

"Christine Hodgins" the nurse in blue scrubs called out from the open door and led Christine to the scale in the hallway. "Can you take off your shoes and step on the scale?" The nurse asked nicely, giving her a smile as Christine did what she was told. The nurse then led them to the room closing the door behind her, "I am just going to get you vitals Mrs. Hodgins, then the doctor will be in. Everyone nodded as the nurse did what needed to be done; taking blood pressure, taking the pulse, and respirations. The doctor came quickly knowing Christine so well, and to realize she would only come to her office of it was serious.

"Hey Christine" the doctor said walking toward the bed so she could talk to her patient while looking at her.

"Hi Kate" Christine responded to the doctor quickly not wanting to talk. Her doctor realized this was not like Christine and looked to Michael to see concern in his eyes.

"Okay, I am going to take some blood, and figure out what's going on." Everyone nodded as the doctor took the blood and walked out to get the results as fast as she could. Christine and Michael continued to be quit and just waited for Kate to return. After twenty minutes, they heard a knock at the door, both getting nervous.

"I know what's wrong Christine."

"Is it curable?" Christine asked concerned.

"Kind of…Congratulations Christine your pregnant "the doctor said as she saw the smiles spread across the couples face. "Now Christine you need to make an appointment with your OB as soon as possible, and I know your morning sickness has been bad, just take it easy and get that appointment." After the doctor finished she walked out of the room giving the couple there privacy.

"Oh…my god…baby!" Michael said kissing Christine…he watched as the tears start to fall down her face "Don't cry" Michael responded to her tears.

"Oh Mikey…we are going to have a baby!" Christine said with nothing but excitement in her voice.

* * *

><p>They lay in bed holding hands, one of Michaels hand on Christine's still flat belly while Christine laid her hand on his, they could not believe they were going to be parents, they decided they would wait and tell everyone after her first appointment that way they could answer everyone's question.<p>

"Did you make your appointment?"

"Yes Mike, it's for Friday, I tried to get it earlier but they were full."

"That's okay chrissy it's only four days away we can manage, it will help that we are not going in tomorrow."

"We are going to have a baby Staccato" Christine said smiling at her husband.

"Yeah, we are stapes" Michael said in repose they both fell asleep intertwined, with their unborn baby beneath their palms. It was going to be bumpy road, but tonight it was just them…

**A/N: Review so I know people are reading! More to come!**


	3. The Rain

Chapter 3: The Rain

They couldn't be happier; they spent the day off entirely in bed with Michael's hand draped around Christine's stomach, rubbing circles where their baby laid. Christine continued to get sick, but nowhere near as bad as the previous day. They would return to work tomorrow, it was going to be hard not telling their family, but they promised each other they would wait until the appointment to tell everyone. The night before they were to return to work was spent watching movies and just discussing their future. The next morning Michael was awaken to the sounds of his wife in the bathroom, he ran behind her rubbing her back as she continued to throw up any food that she had eaten the night before.

"I am so sorry baby...I wish I could take your place" Michael whispered in her ear, he felt so bad she had to go through it. When she finally looked like she was done he turned her around to look in her eyes "Are you sure you can work?"

"I'm pregnant not disabled" Christine said to Michael causing him to chuckle hearing the stories of his mother-in-law pregnant and she would say the same line to Booth.

"Okay...Let's get ready than" Michael said pulling up Christine gently to a standing position. They got ready without Christine getting sick again, the ride to the lab made Christine nauseous. When Michael got to the garage he quickly got out on to her side of the car, standing her up as she lay her head on his chest waiting for the nausea to pass.

"Thank you Mikey" Christine said when she finally felt better. They walked into the lab hand in hand, walking toward the office they shared, when a sound of someone clearing their throat interrupted them. They look at the platform to see the whole family looking at them, but continued to walk toward the office.

* * *

><p>Angela, Cam, and Brennan watch from the platform as Christine puts down everything than walks to her husband. Michael wraps his arms around her talking to her and she nods than closing her eyes.<p>

"Bren is Christine okay?" Angela said looking at her best friend.

"I don't know Ange, Michael called and said she would be better by today, but I don't know" Brennan said honestly. They turn to the window to see Michael kissing Christine's forehead and Christine smiling up at him, as he walks away to work with his dad.

Christine walks out of the office and toward the platform, putting on her gloves to look at the latest body. "Christine are you sure you can work, we can figure out the murder" Cam said looking at her almost like niece.

"I am fine Cam, I just want to work." Christine replies. The morning passes by quickly, when they heard the lab doors slide open and Booth walks in. "Bones, Christine, Michael lunch" He says

"Booth I didn't know you where bringing lunch today" Brennan says looking at her husband.

"Well Michael called and said he didn't have time to go out and get Christine lunch, and if I could bring it" Booth says as Christine's head snaps up.

"MICHAEL STACCATO VINCENT HODGINS!" Christine yelled across the lab as her husband comes running out of his dad's office and in front of her. "You called my dad to bring me lunch!" Christine said angry.

"You need lunch" Michael said emphasizing the word need and looking at her eyes. She gave up and followed him to her mom's office to eat lunch. Thankfully, she was able to keep it down and they returned to work with a simple kiss.

Christine was just about to think that she was going to make it through the day when she started to feel dizzy and lightheaded.

"Mom" Christine said getting Brennan's attention, Brennan looked over at her daughter and saw that she was pale and sweating. she walked over to her just as her daughter feel in her arms.

"Michael! Booth!" Brennan yelled, thankful that Booth was still at the lab working with Angela. They both come running hearing the panic in Brennan's voice to see her holding a passed out Christine in her arms.

"We have to get her to a hospital!" Michael said in a panic.

"Michael, she will be okay if she wakes up in a few seconds" Brennan said trying to calm Michael.

"No! we have to get her to the hospital! She is pregnant! Michael said loudly enough for his parents to hear him from outside their office. He saw that everyone was shocked by the news, but jumped into action. Booth ran to get the car, as Michael picked up his wife from the floor. Booth had his lights on racing down the streets as Christine woke,

"Michael the baby..." Christine said as she started to fall back asleep,only causing everyone to become more frightened.

"Hurry Booth!" Michael stresses in panic.

"I am going as fast as I can mike!" Booth yelled to the backseat. Michel sat there rubbing his wife's head praying that she will be okay. Booth pulled up to the hospital and both Brennan and Michael jumped out of the car. The hospital was not to busy, but when they saw Christine passed out and immediately got a stretcher. Michael tried to follow but was stopped by a nurse.

"Please she is my wife!"

"I am sorry sir, but you have to wait outside" the nurse said. Michael was just about to fight again when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on Michael..." Booth said leading him to where Brennan and his parents were waiting.

"Mik..." Angela started to state

"No mom. just no." Michael said putting his head in his hands. They sat in silence, everyone watched Michael. It was twenty minutes later when Michael heard his name.

"Oh, Ally" Michael said standing up.

"Hi Michael" She greeted.

"Is Christine okay?" Michael begs.

"I don't know yet, they just called me in, and I haven't seen her yet." Ally answered leading Michael to sit back down. "Is there anything you can tell me?"

"Well...she got sick a few days ago, and said she was fine. Finally she agreed to let me take her to the doctor, that's when she told us Christine was pregnant, we had an appointment with you on Friday." Michael explained.

"Okay, I am going to go see Christine, hang in there." Ally said walking away.

"Wow, you seem close to her." Hodgins commented.

"Yeah, that's Christine's OB/GYN, we met her in collage." Michael said generally to the family. The wait was killing everyone, especially Michael. Finally he saw the door open.

"Ally!"

"Hi Michael, I think we found out what's wring with Christine. "

"Is she going to be okay!?" Michael expressed in panic.

"Do you want to talk alone?"

"No Ally its okay this is Christine and my parents." he returned.

"Okay, we ran several tests and we found out that Christine has Iron-deficiency aneima, now she should be okay. Right now we have her on a nutrition drip to try and fix her iron. She will be on supplements to try and regulate the iron."

"Will you still be her OB?" Michael asking knowing that's what Christine wanted.

"Yes, at the moment it's not considered high risk, but we will have to keep a close eye on her." Ally responded.

"Can I see her?"

"Yes, I will allow you all to see her but keep in mind she is exhausted"

"Thank you Ally"

"It's my pleasure Michael, we are going to keep her over night, I will stop by before she is discharged." Ally said walk toward Christine's room.

* * *

><p>The whole family walked into Christine's room, and saw she was sleeping. The only sounds in the room were the beep from Christine's monitors. The family was shell shocked, they had never seen Christine in the hospital, and she was one of the healthiest kids growing up. Michael took the spot next to Christine and held her hand as Booth and Brennan took the other side careful of the IV and monitors. Angela and Hodgins sat on the small couch on the other side of the room. When Christine started to stir, Michael jumped up.<p>

"Mike…" Christine whispered.

"It's okay baby, you're in the hospital" when the words came out of his mouth Christine immediately reacted.

"What!? Michael the baby!" Christine said as tears sprang to her eyes.

"Our baby is fine." Michael said trying to explain but was cut off.

"Did you call Ally!?"

"Christine." Michael said seeing that she was starting to freak out, and he knew that was even worse for the baby. "Look at me." He said plainly waiting to meet his wife's eyes.

"Our baby is fine, Ally already looked at you. The reason you passed out was because she said you have a sever iron deficiency."

"Okay…we can handle that" Christine said starting calm down, making Michael chuckle. Finally she looked up and saw her family. "I am so sorry everyone, this is not how I wanted everyone to find out!"

"Its fine, we are just glad you and the baby is okay" Booth said and everyone agreed!

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Hope everyone enjoyed! I will try to write more; but with holidays, concerts, and finals. I wont have as much time! Review! It might inspire me ;)**_


End file.
